05: Sin titulo, un fanfic de digimon
by cali-chan
Summary: (Tambien humor y un poquitin de drama...) Las vidas de los digidestinados seis años despues del digimundo. *parte 3 añadida 18/06/01!*
1. Dia y noche #1 - Proyectos y escandalos

digiff

Sin titulo

(un fanfic de digimon)

Digimon es propiedad de Toei, Fox Kids, etc etc etc... Los estoy usando sin permiso y no estoy sacando dinero de esta historia. Pequeña nota: Empece a escribir esto antes de saber que existia 02, asi que es logico que nada concuerde ^_^

En este capitulo : A Tai le explota una tostadora en la cara, Kari se rebela y Joe es demasiado joven para el amor ^.~ (traten de descifrar eso!)

  
  
"Ojala estuviera Izzy aqui," murmuro Tai desde su puesto en la cama. "Tal vez nos hubiera podido ayudar."

"Claro, genio," respondio Matt en forma sarcastica, desde donde estaba sentado en el escritorio, afinando su guitarra. "Pero no, tenias que olvidar preguntarle antes de que se fuera."

"Bueno, esta bien, soy culpable! No tienes que comerme, sabes?"

"No me gustaria morir de indigestion," replico Matt.

"Ah, ya basta, muchachos," intervino Sora, quien estaba sentada en el suelo al pie de la cama de Tai. "Y si le preguntamos a Joe?"

"No serviria de nada," respondio Matt.

"Eso es cierto. Joe puede saber mucho en materias academicas, pero no le llega a los tobillos a Izzy en tecnologia," continuo Tai.

"Entonces que hacemos? Tenemos que entregar ese trabajo el lunes, e Izzy no llega hasta el martes! Entonces, genios, que excelente plan tienen esta vez?" pregunto Sora.

Tai se quedo callado. Matt solo estiro su mano, lo que propicio que la guitarra produciera un acorde agudo que casi revienta los timpanos de Tai.

"ARGH!! ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO!! HACE RATO QUE TE DIJE QUE YA DEJES ESO!!!!!"

"Tai! Por favor deja de gritar!" se oyo la voz de la mama de Tai del otro lado del pasillo.

"Si, mama!"

"Increible. Dieciocho años y aun es el niñito de mama," se rio Matt.

"Ah, ya callate," dijo Tai.

"Podemos volver al tema? Algunos integrantes de este grupo necesitan las calificaciones o si no no podran graduarse!" recordo Sora.

Matt & Tai: -.-;;

Sora tenia razon. Ambos estaban practicamente reprobados en ciencias computacionales.

"Pero eso no es mi culpa! El profesor esta en mi contra!" se defendio Tai.

"Aun actuas como un niño de 10 años, Tai," le dijo Sora.

"Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo," dijo Matt.

"Pueden dejar de molestarme?"

"No" respondieron ambos atacantes, sonriendo en forma maliciosa.

"Pues gracias," respondio Tai, un poco desilusionado.

"Pues yo digo que vayamos a la biblioteca. Al menos asi podemos invertigar un tanto sobre teoria," propuso Sora.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Matt.

"Ok, estoy empezando a sospechar algo aqui... por que ustedes dos siempre estan de acuerdo, eh?" pregunto Tai.

Matt y Sora se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros.

"Bueno, entonces vamos," dijo Tai, y los tres salieron hacia la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca...

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH???????!!!!!!!" exclamaron los tres amigos al ver la escena que tenian frente a sus ojos.

"Oigan," empezo Matt, "creo que ya me volvi loco. Ahorita mismo estoy viendo a... Mimi... con un libro de fisica cuantica en la mano?????!!!!!!"

"Tal vez solo lo esta usando para apoyar sus pies mientras se hace su pedicure..." sugirio Tai.

"No sean tontos, chicos!" dijo Mimi sonriente, "solo estoy ayudando a Joe a estudiar para sus examenes de entrada a la universidad!"

"Yo tengo que ver esto!" exclamo Sora, y siguio a Mimi a la mesa donde encontraron a Joe absorto en un libro (nada nuevo en eso, no?)

"Hey, Joe, que tal?" pregunto Tai.

Joe no le contesto.

"Woa. Al parecer esta vez esta peor que nunca."

"Se lo esta tomando muy en serio," le dijo Mimi.

"Mimi, pasame el libro," urgio Joe.

"Que estudias?" pregunto Tai.

"Es demasiado dificil la universidad?" pregunto Sora.

"Hola, chicos. Bastante. Ahora disculpenme," dijo Joe, de milagro levantando la mirada para tomar el libro de fisica que Mimi le entregaba.

"Es tan lindo," dijo Mimi de pronto, sonriendo.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto Sora, siempre la del buen sentido de la audicion. "Acaso acabo de oirte decir que Joe es lindo?"

"Eh?" parpadearon Matt y Tai. Joe ni siquiera la escucho.

"Oh, no, Sora, no es lo que estas pensando," empezo Mimi. "Es solo una forma de expresion."

"Si tu lo dices, Mimi."

"Si lo digo."

"Y dejaste de lado tu tiempo de compras para ayudar a Joe?" pregunto Matt.

"Ustedes no me creen una chica tan vacia, verdad?" pregunto Mimi, mirandolos de reojo.

"Desde luego que no, Mimi. Matt solo bromeaba," le dijo Sora.

"Esta bien. Ahora, permitanme porque tengo que seguir ayudando a Joe."

"Y nosotros debemos dirigirnos directamente a la seccion de ciencias computacionales," dijo Sora, caminando hacia el pasillo que tenia por delante la letra "C".

"Joe nunca cambia," dijo Tai. "Yo insisto en que no deberia esforzarse tanto."

"El solo quiere dar lo mejor de si, Tai," dijo Sora.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Matt.

"Ya lo ven? Se los estoy diciendo, ustedes dos siempre concuerdan en todo!"

Matt y Sora solo lo ignoraron y siguieron buscando libros de computacion.

Mas tarde, en casa de Matt...

"Y el cable A se conecta al F!" exclamo Sora, como si hubiera descubierto America.

"Nonono! Eso es ilogico! Por que el cable A no se conecta con el B?!" exclamo Tai.

"Y por que tienes esa idea de que deben conectarse en orden alfabetico?" pregunto Matt.

"Pues porque para eso hicieron el orden!" volvio a exclamar Tai. "Solo hay una forma de saber cual se debe conectar, y eso es probandolo!" dijo, al mismo tiempo que conectaba el cable A con el B.

Y el aparato volo en su cara.

Sora, viendo a su amigo carbonizado, sonrio. "No quiero decir 'te lo dije', Tai, pero..."

Tai le dio una mirada que podia matar. "Ya lo se. No lo digas."

Matt no pudo aguantar la risa, y cayo al suelo, riendo a carcajadas.

"YA BASTA!" exclamo Tai, dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Matt.

"OYE!" Matt se puso de pie y le pego a Tai en la cabeza tambien.

"Es que no lo entiendo! Por que todo el mundo esta en mi contra hoy?!"

"En tu contra?! Pues la culpa es tuya por que es tan divertido molestarte!"

"Oh, chicos, ya basta! Estan actuando como los tres chiflados... quiero decir, dos chiflados... argh, lo que sea! Volvamos al trabajo, si?" intervino Sora.

"Esta bien," dijeron Matt y Tai al unisono.

"Pero tendremos que esperar un poquito, porque ahora tengo que ir al baño," dijo Sora.

Matt & Tai: -.-;;

Sora se retiro, y en eso entro el papa de Matt, cargando un maletin y una tonelada de papeles.

"Matt, ven aca y cierra la puerta cuando salgo," dijo el señor Ishida, saliendo del cuarto seguido por Matt y Tai. Ya acercandose a la puerta de salida, la abrio, dejando caer unos papeles.

"Hay comida congelada en el congelador," dijo, mientras recogia los papeles y salia de la casa. "Creo que sera suficiente para ti, tu novia y tu amigo."

Matt ni se inmuto. "No novia, papa. Buena suerte," dijo, y cerro la puerta. Se recosto en ella un momento, y prosiguio. "Ordenare unas pizzas."

"Todavia no lo entiende, eh?" pregunto Tai.

"A que te refieres?"

"A que Sora no es tu novia."

"No es a proposito, es solo que esta tan ocupado que siempre se le olvida que le digo que no lo somos."

"Es decir," prosiguio Tai, "es ridiculo. Tu y Sora nunca podrian ser novios."

Matt lo miro un momento. _Nunca podrian ser...? No es eso un poco extremo...? Ah, como sea._ Matt se acerco al telefono y pregunto: "De que quieres la pizza?"

En eso, Sora entro. "Que pasa?"

"El papa de Matt nos dejo comida congelada, asi que vamos a pedir una pizza," respondio Tai.

"Yo digo que chorizo con hongos," propuso Matt.

"Jamon," dijo Sora.

"Hawaiiana!" exclamo Tai.

"Esperen," dijo Matt, marcando el numero de la pizzeria. Despues de encargar dos pizzas familiares de pepperoni, colgo.

Y justo cuando acababa de colgar, el telefono volvio a sonar. "Si?" contesto Matt.

"Matt? Habla Mimi," dijo la voz del otro lado del telefono.

"Espera un minuto, voy a poner el speakerphone," dijo Matt, colgando el telefono y apretando un boton en la base.

"Ya?" se oyo la voz de Mimi en toda la sala.

"Listo," dijo Matt.

"Hola, Mimi," dijo Sora, "que pasa?"

"Bueno, Joe dice que esta harto de estudiar tanto, asi que los invita a una pequeña reunion en su casa."

"Oh, vamos, Mimi, sabemos que Joe nunca diria eso," dijo Tai.

"Esta bien, esta bien... yo invente lo de la reunion, lo acepto. En realidad Joe no sabe nada aun. Ustedes solo vengan, si? Los estare esperando."

"Esta bien, Mimi, vamos para alla," dijo Sora.

"Gracias. Y, oh! pueden decirle a T.K.? Esta por ahi?"

"T.K. no esta. Invito a Kari a tomar un helado," contesto Matt.

"QUE QUE??????!" Exclamo Tai.

"Oops, creo que esa no es mi conversacion. Entonces los vere ahora!" dijo Mimi, y colgo. Sora tuvo que cerrar el telefono, pues Matt estaba ocupado con el proceso de interrogatorio que Tai le estaba haciendo.

Un rato mas tarde, en el apartamento de Joe...

"Mimi!" exclamo Joe, viendo que Matt, Tai y Sora acababan de llegar con dos pizzas familiares de pepperoni en la mano.   
  
"Perdon!" exclamo Mimi, "es solo que pense que te haria bien un descanso, Joe!"

"Mimi tiene razon. Estas estudiando demasiado!" exclamo Tai, y se acomodo en el sofa.

"Tienes cerveza?" pregunto Matt.

"Solo hay sodas," dijo Joe, "por que me hacen esto, chicos? Ahora me va a ir mal en los examenes!"

"No seas pesimista, Joe," dijo Sora, colocando una mano en su hombro para recomfortarlo. "Has estado estudiando para estos examenes desde que tenias dos años! Vas a salir bien!"

"Voy a atacar el refrigerador..." dijo Matt, dirigiendose a la cocina.

"Traeme una coca-cola!" exclamo Sora, sentandose junto a Tai y tomando en sus manos un pedazo de pizza.

"Enseguida," dijo Matt, con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

El timbre sono. "Aaaahhhh!!!" se quejo Joe. "Mimi, invitaste a todo el pais?!?!?!?!"

Mimi abrio la puerta. "Calmate, son solo T.K. y Kari."

Esa fue la frase magica que hizo a Tai saltar de su asiento. "VEN ACA, PEQUEÑO SECUESTRADOR DE HERMANAS!!!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" exclamo T.K. y salio corriendo, con Taichi justo detras.

"Mi pobre, pobre apartamento..." lloro Joe. ;_;

"TAI! DEJA A T.K. EN PAZ!" exclamo Kari, agarrando a su hermano mayor por el brazo. Cualquiera persona que sepa sobre yudo sabe que mientras mas fuerza se lleve al atacar, mas fuerte es la caida. Y Tai aprendio la leccion de la forma mas dura.

"Que esta pasando?" pregunto Matt, dandole a Sora su soda, sentandose en el puesto que habia estado ocupando Tai y tambien tomando un pedazo de pizza.

"Gracias, Matt," dijo Sora, al recibir la pizza. "Gracioso, Tai, nunca te vi como del tipo 'Hermano Celoso'."

"HERMANO CELOSO?!?!?! QUIEN ES EL HERMANO?!?!?!?! Eh, quiero decir... QUIEN ESTA CELOSO?!?!?! Yo no estoy celoso!!!! Ella es demasiado joven para salir con chicos!!!"

"TENGO 15 AÑOS!!!!" exclamo Kari.

"AH, SI, PUES... pues... PUES ERES DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA SALIR CON EL!!!!!!"

"Ah, si?!?! Pues entonces mirame!!!!" dijo Kari, y de un jalon beso a T.K. en los labios, quien por su parte se olvido del mundo y quedo hecho gelatina.

"SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA VER ESTO!!!!" exclamo Joe y se cubrio los ojos.

"Ah, no es lindo el amor?" suspiro Mimi.

"Woa. Mejor que en las novelas!" exclamo Sora.

"Esto se va a poner muy divertido," dijo Matt.

Tai se mantuvo ahi con la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

El beso termino. Kari miro triunfalmente a su hermano. T.K. solo cayo al suelo.

"Como te quedo el ojo?" sonrio Kari maliciosamente a su hermano.

"KARI!" exclamo Tai. 0_0

"Ya puedo abrir los ojos?" pregunto Joe.

"Joe, puedo usar tu computadora?" pregunto T.K.

"No creas que te vas a escapar de esta, niñito pervertido!" exclamo Tai.

"Ay, Taichi, ya dejalo en paz!" exclamo Kari. T.K. corrio hacia la computadora.   


user tk_007 has logged in>   
da_comp_whiz: T.K. eres tu?   
tk_007: Si, soy yo. Izzy?   
da_comp_whiz: Si, soy yo. Como esta todo por alla?   
tk_007: Desastroso.   


"Con quien hablas, T.K.? Es ese Izzy?" pregunto Sora.

"Si, es el," respondio T.K.

"A UN LADO!" dijo Sora, y saco a T.K. de la silla.   


da_comp_whiz: TK???????? ALGUIEN AHIIIIIIIII?????????   
tk_007: Izzy? Soy yo, Sora. Estoy usando el nick de T.K. xq esto es una urgencia. Recuerdas esos planos del tostador que te enseñamos?   
da_comp_whiz: Si. Que pasa?   
tk_007: Taichi unio los cables A y B y le exploto en la cara.   
da_comp_whiz: No le dijeron que tenia que unir el A y el F??????   
tk_007: Si, pero ya sabes como es Tai...   


"Estas hablando con Izzy?" pregunto Mimi, colocandose detras de Sora. "Que dice?"

"Que Tai es un bobo porque le estallo la tostadora en la cara."

"Oye!" exclamo Tai, mientras Matt lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Fue un error!"

Las chicas solo rieron.

"Ya puedo abrir mis ojos?" pregunto una vez mas Joe.

"Abre los ojos, Joe," le dijo Kari, y se paro junto a Mimi.

"Gracias al cielo! Ya pensaba yo que uno de ustedes dos se habia muerto por falta de oxigeno!" dijo Joe, y tambien se dirigio a ver como estaba Izzy.   


tk_007: Asi que, mr. pmosh, como esta la universidad?   


Todos rieron, recordando cierto momento embarazoso que Izzy paso.   


da_comp_whiz: No me recuerdes ese incidente, por favor! Fueron los peores 20 mins. de mi vida!   
tk_007: Esta bien, esta bien. Que tal la universidad?   
da_comp_whiz: No te la imaginas. Adoro este lugar! Todo es computarizado. Me siento como en el paraiso! Pero los extraño mucho, chicos. No puedo esperar a que llegue el martes.   
tk_007: Solo faltan tres dias. Aqui tambien todos estamos esperando tu regreso. Sobre todo porque necesitamos ayuda urgente con nuestro proyecto!!!!!!!   
da_comp_whiz: Creo que tengo una manera genial de ayudarlos. Quieren un consejo?   
tk_007: POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!   
da_comp_whiz: Alejen a Tai de la tostadora!!!   
tk_007: LMAO!!!!!   


"Que es esto, el dia de todos contra el pobre Tai??????!!!!!!" exclamo Tai.

"No, es el dia de todos contra el tonto Tai!" exclamo Matt.

Todos rieron.   


tk_007: Lastima que no estes aqui mañana. Tai juega la final contra esos arrogantes de Hasegawa.   
da_comp_whiz: Lastima que me la vaya a perder. Espero que me la cuenten con lujo de detalles cuando llegue!!   
tk_007: Desde luego, kiddo ^_^   


"Crei que yo era el de apellido Kido," dijo Joe.

"Solo es una forma de expresion," aclaro Sora.   


da_comp_whiz: Crei que Joe era el de apellido Kido.   
tk_007: Tu tambien???   
da_comp_whiz: Yo tambien que?   
tk_007: Nada, olvidalo. Bueno, tengo que irme... se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que terminar el proyecto.   
da_comp_whiz: Recuerda lo que te dije. Y recuerdale a Tai que EL CABLE A SE CONECTA CON EL F!!!!!   
tk_007: Asi sera. Mimi te manda a decir: "WE'RE MISSING YOU LIKE CANDYYYYYYYYYY YEEAAHHHH...!"   
da_comp_whiz: No es esa cancion un tanto... mmmm... vieja?   
tk_007: Tu sabes como es ella. Todos te mandan saludos! Adioooossss... ^_^   
da_comp_whiz: Nos vemos el martes!   
user tk_007 has logged off>   
user da_comp_whiz has logged off>   


"Creo que tenemos que irnos, chicos," dijo Sora, poniendose de pie, y dirigiendose a Matt y Tai.

"Puedo ir con ustedes? Digan que si..." dijo Mimi. "Joe tiene que estudiar. Ademas, tengo algo que contarte, Sora! Les prometo que no voy a estorbar..."

Sora miro a los chicos. Ellos se miraron entre si.

"Por mi no hay problema," dijo Matt.

"Por mi tampoco," dijo Tai.

"Bien, entonces vamos!" dijo Mimi, tomando con el brazo derecho a Sora y por el izquierdo a Matt, y dirigiendose a la puerta de salida. "Adios, Joe! Sigue estudiando!"

"Si, adios, muchachos," respondio Joe.

"Llevate las llaves de la casa, T.K.!" alcanzo a decir Matt, antes de ser arrastrado por la puerta por Mimi.

Tai se volteo hacia los dos adolescentes. "Donde se supone que iran ustedes ahora?"

"Vamos al cine," respondio Kari.

"Ah, claro, ya lo veo. Diez de la noche, lugar oscuro, sin testigos... Acaso creen que acabo de nacer?"

"No molestes, Tai," dijo Kari, tomando de la mano a T.K. y pasando de lado a Tai.

"Te quiero en casa antes de las doce!" exclamo Tai.

"Estas actuando como papa!" le respondio Kari.

Tai se volteo hacia Joe. "Bueno, hasta mañana, Joe. Espero verte en el partido."

"Intentare ir," le respondio Joe. Tai siguio a Matt, Mimi y Sora.

En casa de Matt...

"Y se conecta al circuito que *bostezo* se encarga de las funciones basicas..." murmuro Sora, leyendo el libro. 'Tostadoras para dummies' era el nombre. Gracioso.

Tai roncaba en una esquina. Mimi se mantenia despierta viendo el canal de modas por cable (entretenida tambien con sus pantuflas de conejitos rosados!). Por todo esto, Matt y Sora eran los unicos que estaban continuando el proyecto. O al menos lo intentaban.

"Creo que sera mejor *bostezo* continuar mañana," sugirio Matt.

Sora miro su reloj. 12:45 am. "Creo que tienes razon. Asi que, quien va a ser el *bostezo* valiente que despierte a Tai?"

Matt lo miro, y definitivamente no quiso ser 'el valiente'. "Tengo una idea: Por que no se quedan aqui? Asi no tendremos que levantar a Tai, y de paso nos aseguramos de que nadie llegue tarde mañana."

Sora se volteo hacia Mimi. "Tu que opinas?" pregunto.

"A mi no me importa," respondio Mimi.

"Entonces ustedes dos se pueden quedar aqui. Tai y yo dormiremos en la cama camarote del cuarto de visitas," dijo Matt. Se puso de pie y empezo a arrastrar a Tai hacia afuera.

"Puedo tomar prestado un sweter?" pregunto Sora. "No tengo una pijama de conejitos en la cual dormir," dijo, refiriendose a la pijama de Mimi.

"Claro," dijo Matt, ya casi afuera.

Mas tarde...

*POW!!* Se oyo un sonido muy fuerte.

"Que-" dijo Matt, inmediatamente despierto, sentandose en la cama. "-AUCH!" exclamo, inmediatamente recordando que esta era su habitacion de pequeño, y que si por algo se habia cambiado de cuarto, era porque el techo le quedaba muy chico.

De un salto se bajo de la cama (lo que no fue mucho, ya que la cama era practicamente mas baja que el) y, sin inmutarse si despertaba a Tai (quien dormia en la cama de abajo) corrio a la cocina, de donde provino el estruendo.

"TAI??????" exclamo, cuando entro a la cocina y vio todo el piso regado de leche con chocolate. No solo eso, sino que tambien se encontro a Tai tirado en el piso, aparentemente dormido. Lo examino un momento. "Lo que me faltaba. Ahora tambien es sonambulo!"

"Que esta pasando?" exclamo el señor Ishida, entrando a la cocina, seguido por Sora y Mimi.

"Me parece que Tai tiene un problema de sonambulismo," respondio Matt.

"Como que, duh, entonces despiertenlo," dijo Mimi.

"No creo que sea una buena idea," dijo Sora. "Ya saben lo que dicen, que es malo despertar a una persona que es sonambula."

"Pues se va a despertar de todos modos cuando lo arrastremos hasta su cama," comento Matt.

"Pues mas le vale, porque me va a tener que oir! Interrumpio mi descanso de belleza!" exclamo Mimi.

"Lo que sea, Mimi," dijeron Matt y Sora al mismo tiempo.

"Ustedes quedense aqui y limpien este reguero," dijo el señor Ishida, "yo llevare a Tai a su cuarto."

El señor Ishida arrastro a Tai (como pudo!) hacia su cuarto, mientras Mimi, Sora y Matt limpiaban la leche del piso.

"Sabes que?" le dijo Matt a Sora.

"Que?" respondio ella.

"Simplemente no es justo."

"Que? Que Tai este dormido y nosotros no?"

"No. Que ese sweater sea mio y se vea mejor en ti," dijo, señalando el sweater de los Yankees que Sora tenia puesto.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Gracias."

Mimi hizo una mueca. "Por que sera que de pronto siento como si estuviera sobrando aqui?"

Matt y Sora la miraron con cara de 'callate'. (Ustedes saben a cual me refiero!)   
  
  
  
Nota: Ya saben, para C&C&C, solo dejen su review, y se los agradecere mucho ^^ 


	2. Dia #2 - Distracciones y futbol

digiff2

Sin titulo

(un fanfic de digimon)

Digimon es propiedad de Toei, Fox Kids, etc etc etc... Los estoy usando sin permiso y no estoy sacando dinero de esta historia. Pequeña nota: Empece a escribir esto antes de saber que existia 02, asi que es logico que nada concuerde ^_^

En este capitulo : Taichi deberia estar jugando pero algo parece preocuparle, Joe se enferma y aparece Daisuke! (mas o menos por dos segundos!)

  
A la mañana siguiente...

Tai abrio los ojos. Lo primero que noto fue que estaba en una cama que no era suya. Parpadeo un par de veces, y se acordo de que se habia quedado dormido en casa de Matt. Se paro de la cama y se asomo para ver quien dormia en la cama que estaba arriba de la suya.

"Matt," dijo, sacudiendolo un poco para que se despertara. "Hey, despierta. Son las nueve de la mañana."

"Dejame en paz," murmuro Matt entre dientes y se dio la vuelta.

"Muevete, hombre, despierta. Tengo hambre y tu papa ya debe haberse ido."

"Dile a Sora," respondio Matt, con la cabeza abajo de la almohada.

"Sora se quedo a dormir?"

"Ya dejame en paz!" grito Matt, y le pego a Tai un almohadazo en la cabeza.

"Ok, ok, ya entendi que no te gusta que te despierten!" exclamo Tai, y salio del cuarto.

Se dirigio al baño a lavarse los dientes, solo para encontrarse a Mimi, quien, vale la pena decirlo, obviamente acababa de levantarse (su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, tenia ojeras en los ojos, un boton de su pijama desabrochado, tenia puesta una pantufla de conejito y un zapato de tacon, y tenia un cepillo de dientes en su boca!)

"Wow, wow. Esta es una imagen que nunca crei ver. La reina de la belleza de Japon, Mimi Tachikawa, mostrando su verdadera imagen!" exclamo Tai. Mimi lo miro con una de esas miradas que matan.

"Una palabra de esto a alguien, Yagami, y estas muerto."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," Mimi salio del baño, y le dejo espacio a Tai para que se cepillara los dientes. Despues de mirar un par de veces a su alrededor, Tai abrio uno de los cajones del lavamanos, y se encontro una caja 30x30 llena de cepillos de dientes. Se hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Matt por que tenian tantos, tomo uno, y se cepillo los dientes. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigio al comedor.

Ahi estaba Sora, preparando unos pancakes, y Mimi, sentada en la mesa, esperando a que sirvieran la comida.

"Buenos dias," dijo Tai, al entrar.

"Buenos dias," le respondio Sora. "Matt todavia duerme?"

"Si. Parece estar muy cansado."

"Como no va a estarlo, despues de lo de anoche?" exclamo Mimi, un tanto enojada.

"Lo de anoche?" pregunto Tai, confundido.

"Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas?" pregunto Sora.

"Se supone que tengo que recordar algo? No me digan que me puse a beber y termine borracho, por favor..."

"Bueno, en realidad estabas caminando dormido y al parecer quisiste hacer chocolate con leche en el piso," dijo Mimi, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Que hice que? Dormido?"

"Al parecer eres sonambulo y no lo sabias, Tai," dijo Sora, sirviendole tres pancakes a Mimi. "Cuantos pancakes quieres?"

"Con cinco tengo, gracias," dijo Tai, poniendo su cara entre sus manos. "Oh, Dios, de veras hice eso? Matt debe estar furioso conmigo."

"Pues esta en su derecho. Tambien nosotros," dijo Mimi, "despues de todo, tuvimos que limpiar el reguero que hiciste."

"Hey, lo siento, chicas, yo no sabia que esto me iba a pasar!"

"No hay problema, Tai," dijo Sora, colocando los pancakes en frente de Tai. "Mimi solo esta un poco cansada."

"Sora tiene razon. No te compliques, Tai," dijo Mimi. "Solo preocupate por lo que le vas a decir a Matt."

"Tienen razon. Me pregunto cuando despertara?"

"Justo ahora," se oyo la voz de Matt entrando a la cocina, y sentandose junto a Tai.

"Buenos dias, Matt," dijo Sora, "cuantos pancakes quieres?"

"Buenos dias, Sora. Cinco, por favor," dijo Matt.

"Hey, Matt, sobre lo de anoche..." empezo Tai.

"Oh, veo que ustedes, chicas, le contaron al señor cocinero sobre su gran hazaña," respondio Matt, un tanto friamente.

Tai se sintio totalmente humillado. "Oye, no fue mi culpa!"

Matt se volteo hacia el. "Solo te estoy avisando que la proxima vez, voy a encadenarte a la cama y a trancar la puerta con llave. Ah, y a ponerte un bozal, tal vez asi me dejaras dormir, que con esos ronquidos tuyos no se puede."

Tai rodo sus ojos y siguio comiendo.

"Aqui tienes, Matt," dijo Sora, colocando un plato de pancakes frente a Matt. Se dirigio a la estufa, se sirvio cuatro en un plato y se sento en el puesto vacio entre Matt y Mimi.

"Oigan, terminaron el proyecto anoche?" pregunto Tai.

"No, tenemos que terminarlo antes del partido," dijo Sora. "Aunque ya es muy poco lo que nos falta."

"Entonces vamos a continuar despues del desayuno, no?"

"Ese es el plan," dijo Sora.

"Ya veo," dijo Tai. Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio por un rato. Entonces, el celular de Mimi empezo a sonar.

"Si?" dijo Mimi. "Oh, si, que pasa? Aja. Ya veo... si, dejame ver... si, ok... voy para alla."

"Que pasa?" pregunto Sora.

"Es Joe. Esta hiperventilando de nuevo, dice que necesita que lo ayude a estudiar."

"Sabes, Mimi? Lo estas mal acostumbrando. Va a llegar un momento en el que Joe ya no va a poder estudiar solo," le dijo Sora.

"Oh, por favor, Sora. Un poquito de ayuda no le hace mal a nadie," dijo Mimi, poniendo su plato vacio en el fregador. "Voy a bañarme," anuncio, y salio de la cocina.

"Yo me encargo de eso," dijo Sora, poniendose de pie con su plato vacio, y dirigiendose al fregador.

"Oh, vamos, Sora," dijo Matt, poniendose de pie tambien con su plato vacio, dirigiendose a detener a Sora. "Esta es mi casa, no puedes estar haciendo todos los quehaceres," dicho esto, le quito los platos de las manos y se dispuso a fregarlos.

"Oh, vamos, Matt," repitio Sora, en parte imitando a Matt, y le quito los platos de las manos. "Tu me permitiste quedarme aqui, y me diste comida y ropa por una noche. Solamente quiero pagarte por todo."

"No te estoy cobrando, Sora," dijo Matt, volviendole a quitar los platos de las manos.

"Yo solo quiero ser gentil, si?" dijo Sora, volviendole a quitar los platos de las manos... "Ahora, tu y Tai, vayan a continuar el proyecto. Yo ire cuando acabe aqui. Y no excusas," Sora tomo a Matt por un brazo y a Tai por el otro (levantandolo de la silla justo cuando se acabo de comer el ultimo pancake) y los llevo a la sala, donde los dejo sentados en el piso frente a la cuasi-tostadora que tenian que terminar.

"Crei que ya sabias que cuando Sora se empeña en algo, siempre lo logra," le dijo Tai.

"Es muy terca," le respondio Matt. "Como sea, vamos a seguir con esto, que tenemos que acabarlo antes del partido."

Un rato mas tarde salio Mimi, se despidio y se dirigio a la biblioteca.

"Oigan, chicos," se oyo una voz. "Como van?"

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Sora parada ahi, vestida en unos jeans y un sweater verde sin mangas, con cuello de tortuga.

"Ya estamos acabando," dijo Tai, "solo hace falta conectar los circuitos."

"No es mio ese sweater?" pregunto Matt.

"Espero que no te moleste, es que como no tenia nada que ponerme-"

"No importa... Si quieres, quedatelo, sabes? Te ves muy bien en el."

Sora volvio a sonrojarse. "Gracias, Matt. Bueno, volviendo al proyecto... veamos los circuitos."

Un rato mas tarde...   
  
"Al fin!" exclamo Tai, dejandose caer sobre el suelo.

"Se los juro, pense que habiamos conectado mal el cable y que iba a explotar otra vez," dijo Matt.

"Pero nos salio muy bien. Y sin ayuda de Izzy!" dijo Sora.

"Tenemos que irnos, Tai, tienes que buscar tus cosas para el partido, no?" pregunto Matt.

"Espera un segundo," dijo, poniendose de pie. "Tengo que decirle algo a Sora." Y esto dicho, tomo a Sora por el brazo, levantandola del suelo. La halo hasta el baño, y tranco la puerta. Matt lo miro todo con curiosidad.

"Que pasa, Tai?" dijo Sora, una vez adentro.

"Hace un rato me encontre esto," dijo Tai, enseñandole que tenia en las manos un pequeño libro rosado.

"Y eso que- Tai, ese el el diario de Mimi!"

"Exacto."

"Entonces damelo, se lo regresare durante el partido."

"No, Sora, no entiendes... es que hay algo que pasa y esta escrito aqui."

"Tai... leiste el diario de Mimi?!?!?! Que no sabes que eso no se hace?!?!"

"Bueno, tuve que abrirlo para ver quien era el dueño!!!"

"De todos modos!! Ay, como sea, mejor dejo que sea ella la que te mate... Entonces, que es lo que pasa?"

"Bueno, Mimi no deja de hablar de Joe en todo el diario!"

"Y? En la vida real tampoco."

"Crees que le guste?"

"Yo que se. Pero creo que a Joe le gusta Mimi."

"Entonces eso no es lo peor."

"Por que?"

"Porque a Mimi le gusta Matt."

"Que?!?!"

"Eso mismo. Hay una pagina que lo dice muy claro 'Me gusta mucho Matt'. Te lo juro."

"Pobre Joe. Ahora si se va a deprimir. No. Pobre Mimi, dudo mucho que Matt le corresponda."

"Eso es lo que pienso yo. Y por eso, estoy planeando algo para que todos queden felices."

"Tai... no te las iras a tirar de cupido, verdad?"

"Bueno, piensa esto: Si Mimi repentinamente se enamora de Joe, entonces Joe es feliz, y Mimi nunca se entera de que Matt no la quiere, asi que ella es feliz, y Matt nunca se entera de que Mimi lo quiso, asi que el es feliz. Estas conmigo o no?"

"Yo no creo que sea una buena idea. No es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de la gente. Alla tu."

"Argh, esta bien, Sora, vas a ver que me va a resultar," dijo Tai, abriendo la puerta del baño seguido por Sora, para encontrarse con Matt que los miraba con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Tai.

"Ah, no se preocupen, chicos. No le dire a nadie que ustedes dos estaban *SOLOS* en el *BAÑO*, *ENCERRADOS*"

"Que insinuas?" pregunto Tai, sospechando.

"Nada, nada, por que lo preguntas?" dijo Matt, sonriendo aun mas.

"Solo demonos prisa, Tai, no puedes llegar tarde al partido," dijo Sora, tomando a Matt por el brazo y a Tai por el cuello.

Un rato despues, en la entrada del estadio de futbol de la secundaria Odaiba, justo al lado de la improvisada boleteria...

"Todavia no entiendo por que estan cobrando la entrada, si solo es un simple juego entre dos secundarias," se quejo Matt.

"Ya deja de quejarte," le dijo Sora. "Solo fueron cincuenta centavos," dijo, poniendo el cambio que le dieron en su wallet. Cuando iba a cerrarlo, algo se le cayo al suelo.

"Pues eso me puede servir para salvar mi vida. Oye, se te cayo esto," dijo Matt, recogiendo del piso el papel que se le habia caido a Sora.

"Gracias, que es esto?" dijo Sora, volteando el papel. Era una foto.

"Oye, crei que tenias esto en un marco en tu cuarto," dijo Matt, tomando la foto en sus manos.

Sonriendo un poco, Sora miro la foto. Habia sido tomada hacia como un mes, en una fiesta en el apartamento (er- suite? penthouse? mansion?) de Mimi. Todos los niños (adolescentes?) elegidos estaban ahi (o al menos los originales!). Habia sido uno de los dias mas divertidos de toda la vida de Sora. Mirando la foto, lo recordo.

Ahi estaba ella, en el medio, con el brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Tai, y el izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Matt, -nunca olvidaria las sabias palabras de Izzy (bueno, las mas sabias de ese dia) al decir que ellos eran como el 'bati-trio', tan inseparables como Batman, Robin y Batichica- tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia la derecha. A su izquierda estaba Matt, mirando a la camara con esa sonrisa burlona que tienen ese tipo de personas que son "demasiado cool" (saben a la que me refiero!); tenia su mano izquierda entrelazada con la mano de Sora, que estaba sobre sus hombros, y con la derecha estaba haciendole cuernitos a Tai. A la izquierda de Matt estaba Joe, quien estaba... bueno, estaba estornudando... que mala suerte que salio asi, -cuando la revelaron, y le preguntaron, dijo que era alergico a las fotos- estaba inclinado hacia el frente, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos sobre su nariz y su boca; sus lentes estaban a medio camino de caerse al suelo, y su cabello estaba un poco despeinado... fue unos pocos dias antes de que Mimi lo convenciera de hacerse esos highlights negros en el cabello (Joe dijo que se los hizo en parte para no verse tan raro, y que cuando le preguntaran poder decir que su cabello era negro y se hizo mechas azules). A la izquierda de Joe estaba Mimi, en su mas excelente pose de Liz Taylor, con el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia arriba y el derecho extendido hacia abajo, el pie derecho doblado hacia atras, guiñando el ojo izquierdo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja... de veras parecia una estrella de cine. Y a la izquierda de Mimi estaba Izzy, quizas el que aparecia mas normal de todos, sonriendo y con su computadora portatil en los brazos. A la derecha de Sora estaba Tai, con una risa que parecia que se salia de su cara (sin darse cuenta de que Matt estaba poniendole cachitos!) y con los dos brazos al frente haciendo simbolos de victoria. Y junto a Tai estaban T.K. y Kari, con T.K. tirado en el piso, rojo hasta las puntas de sus orejas, y Kari agachada tras el, con los brazos en la cintura de T.K. y con cara de preocupacion; lo que en realidad paso fue que T.K. ajusto la camara para que tomara la fotografia automaticamente, y al retroceder de espaldas, se tropezo con algo (Sora sospechaba que con el pie de Tai) y cayo sentado, dando justo a los brazos de Kari, quien por inercia se fue hasta abajo con el... en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Kari, T.K. se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, y justo cuando Kari iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, la camara se acciono, y tomo la foto. Lo que son las cosas, no?

"Si, tengo una en mi habitacion," dijo Sora, quitandole la foto a Matt y acomodandola en su wallet. "Pero le saque una fotocopia, asi puedo llevarlos conmigo a todas partes."

"Que ternura," dijo Matt, pinchando la mejilla de Sora en forma juguetona. "Ahora vamos a buscar asientos antes de que el 'Club oficial de Fans de Yamato Ishida' nos haga una emboscada."

"Pues yo oi que ya se habian calmado un poco."

"Segun me dijo Tai, creen que tengo novia."

"Ugh. No me gustaria ser esa pobre chica de la cual dicen que es tu novia."

"Si, me imagino que la pobre va a verselas negras. Oye, no es esa Kari?"

"Donde?" Sora se volteo para buscarla, y claro, ahi estaba Kari, en medio de Daisuke y Takeru, llamandolos.

"MATTTTTT!! SORAAAA!! AQUIIIIII!" decia, mientras movia sus manos en el aire para llamar su atencion.

"Vamos, antes de que la pobre se quede sin voz," dijo Sora, dando un paso adelante, cuando el sonido de 'Para Elisa' de Beethoven se escucho. "Ah, espera, me llaman," dijo Sora, sacando de su Jansport (tm?) su celular. "Bueno?"

"Sora? Soy yo, Mimi."

"Oh, hola. Que pasa? Los estamos esperando!"

Matt le hizo señas a Sora para que le dijera con quien hablaba. Sora susurro 'Mimi' casi sin producir sonido.

"Pues no nos esperen, no vamos a poder llegar."

"Eh? Que paso?"

"Al parecer el polvo de la biblioteca le provoco una alergia a Joe-sempai y sufrio un leve ataque de asma, asi que tiene que estar en cama por todo el resto del dia. Shin y su papa estan en el hospital, asi que lo estoy acompañando."

"Joe y sus alergias. Bueno, no importa, Mimi, quedate con el. Veremos si podemos pasar por ahi cuando termine el partido, si?"

"Esta bien. Y dile a Tai que buena suerte!"

"Asi sera. Adios!"

"Bye!" dijo Mimi, y colgo. Sora tambien colgo. En el camino a sus asientos le explico a Matt lo que pasaba.

"Es que no lo entiendo. Crei que esas vacunas eran para que se le curaran las alergias. Ya lleva, cuantos años? Cinco, seis? poniendose esas malditas vacunas y no se cura," dijo Matt.

"Bueno, no podemos hacer nada por eso," dijo Sora.

Kari y T.K. se pararon a recibirlos.

"Oigan, acaso paso algo entre ustedes de lo que yo deba estar enterado?" pregunto T.K., riendo en forma maliciosa.

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Matt.

T.K. señalo a Sora. "Les importaria decirme por que Sora esta usando tu ropa, Matt?"

Ambos se sonrojaron hasta mas no poder. "Deja de pensar cosas que no son, T.K.!" exclamo Matt.

"M-hm..." murmuro T.K., aun sonriendo. Kari rio un poco.

"Pense que no iban a llegar, el partido esta a punto de empezar. Donde estan Mimi y Joe?" pregunto Kari.

"No van a poder venir," dijo Sora al sentarse en el asiento vacio que estaba junto a Daisuke. Matt se sento junto a ella.

Y casi inmediatamente una chica rubia se sento en el asiento vacio que estaba junto al de Matt.

"Bueno, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir que esos asientos no estaban ocupados," dijo Kari, un tanto enojada, y se sento en su asiento, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de T.K., quien la abrazo por la cintura (cosa que Daisuke solo se limito a ignorar con todas sus fuerzas.)

La rubia se volteo hacia Matt. "Buenos dias, Yamato-sama," dijo, parpadeando con esas laaaargas pestañas, en la forma que ella creia 'sensual' (y que Matt creia totalmente ridicula), "estas comodo? Puedo servirte en algo? Lo que sea?"

"Si, consiguete un cerebro," murmuro Matt.

"Dijiste algo, Yamato-sama?" pregunto la rubia.

"Eh?" le pregunto Matt. "Estas hablando conmigo?"

"Oh, te moleste? Disculpame!" dijo la rubia, y resumio su comportamiento en mirar al suelo.

"Sora, espero que no te moleste," murmuro Matt al oido de Sora, al mismo tiempo que ponia su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "pero esta chica que esta sentada al lado mio esta como loca."

"No hay problema," respondio Sora, todo el tiempo mirando al campo para ver si encontraba a Tai.

La rubia, viendo lo que creyo era una demostracion de amor, se enojo, se puso de pie y se fue.   
  
"Tai! Ahi estas!" exclamo Sora, finalmente encontrando a Tai, quien recien salia de los vestidores.

Tai se volteo para contestarle a Sora. Pero no pudo. Al parecer, Sora estaba diciendole algo... pero Tai no podia oirla, o mejor dicho, no le estaba prestando atencion.

Lo unico que podia ver era el brazo de Matt. Y como estaba flojamente alrededor de los hombros de Sora.

__"Ok, estoy empezando a sospechar algo aqui... por que ustedes dos siempre estan de acuerdo, eh?" pregunto Tai.

__Matt y Sora se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros.

*Pero claro,* penso Tai, atando cabos. *Desde luego. Por eso. Y por eso su fans club cree que tiene una nueva novia. Es decir, que otra novia podria tener, sino la chica con la que anda por ahi todos los dias?*

__"Es decir," prosiguio Tai, "es ridiculo. Tu y Sora nunca podrian ser novios."

__Matt lo miro un momento. Se acerco al telefono y pregunto: "De que quieres la pizza?"

Vio que Sora se ponia de pie, y el brazo de Matt caia suavemente a un lado.

*Pero, Matt... y Sora? De veras he estado tan ciego?*

__"No importa... Si quieres, quedatelo, sabes? Te ves muy bien en el."

__Sora volvio a sonrojarse.

"...Tai? Estas ahi? Has oido siquiera una palabra de lo que te he estado diciendo?!" exclamo Sora, desde su lugar en la varanda, practicamente gritandole a Tai en la cara.

"Huh?" exclamo Tai, volviendo a la realidad. "Que...? Me estabas diciendo algo, Sora?"

"No me estabas prestando atencion, Tai?! Te estaba diciendo que Joe tuvo un ataque de asma, asi que el y Mimi no van a poder venir!" dijo Sora, volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

"Oh... oh, si, claro."

"Que pasa contigo, eh?" dijo Sora, mientras que todos lo miraban.

"Yo? Eh, nada, nada... solo... pensando en algo, si."

"Pues mas te vale que pongas esos pensamientos de lado," le dijo Daisuke, "porque el partido ya va a empezar."

"Oh, OH!" exclamo Tai, al darse la vuelta y ver que el arbitro estaba quedandose sin pulmones de tanto llamarlo a que fuera a jugar. "Me voy!" y salio corriendo.

"Suerte!" le grito Kari desde su asiento.

En el apartamento de Joe...

"De veras necesito estudiar, Mimi!" exclamo Joe, tratando de levantarse de la cama.

"Oh, no, no señor. El doctor dijo que te quedaras en cama y ahi te vas a quedar!" dijo Mimi, empujandolo de forma que quedo sentado en la cama. "Cuando te va a entrar en la cabeza que ya estas lo suficientemente preparado para ese examen, eh?"

"Como puedo estar preparado si no me siento seguro?" le dijo Joe, tratando de poner una excusa para salir de la cama. Sin embargo, casi no puede acabar de decir la frase, ya que comenzo a estornudar como loco.

Mimi le paso un pañuelo. "Estas enfermo, superior Joe." Y dicho esto, puso su mano en la frente de Joe, "y ademas tienes fiebre."

"Estoy bien, Mimi, en serio," le dijo Joe. Pero viendo la mirada severa que le dio Mimi, se sento en la cama, poniendo el cobertor sobre sus piernas.

Mimi se sento junto a el, y le acomodo unas almohadas en la espalda, contra la cabecera de la cama. Su mirada se torno mas suave. "Ay, Joe, cuando te vas a curar de tantas enfermedades?" dijo, tomandole la mano izquierda. "Tal vez asi estariamos mejor, y no tendria que estarte cuidando todo el tiempo."

"Eh... si quieres irte al partido, Mimi, puedes..." empezo Joe, las puntas de sus orejas tornandose un tono de rosado.

"No, no, superior, no es eso... es solo que... me preocupas mucho, sabes? No, no solo a mi, sino a todos. No nos gusta verte enfermo," dijo, acariciando un poco la mano del enfermito.

"Lo se..." murmuro Joe, sonrojandose mas por la ligera presion en su mano. "Pero, que puedo hacer yo, Mimi? No es mi culpa estar enfermo."

"Tienes razon. Pero yo creo que en la mayoria de los casos eres tu mismo quien te causas las enfermedades," dijo Mimi, soltando su mano y poniendose de pie. "No se mucho sobre esto, pero mi papa dice que las enfermedades son puramente mentales. Y si te la pasas diciendote a ti mismo que cualquier cosa te va a producir una alergia, entonces claro que te vas a enfermar!"

"Tu crees?"

"Yo creo que si te estas un momento tranquilo, haciendo algo divertido, sin recordar tus... 'supuestas' alergias, entonces no te vas a enfermar!"

"No estoy muy seguro de esto, Mimi..."

"Pues vamos a probarlo. Que tal un juego de cartas?"

"No soy muy bueno para esos."

"Entonces, sabes jugar algun juego?"

"Bueno... puedo intentar el 'pescalo'."

"Entonces, jugaremos pescalo!" exclamo Mimi, y tomando un juego de naipes del primer cajon de la comoda, se sento junto a Joe, y se pusieron a jugar.

Mientras tanto, en el estadio...

"Argh, pero que le pasa a Tai?!" exclamo Sora al verlo perder OTRO pase.

Matt se quito la harmonica de la boca. "Esta como en otra cosa... y por eso esta jugando MAL."

"Yo creo que mal es poco. Esta como un zombie!" exclamo Sora.

"Arbitro, tiempo!" vieron al entrenador del equipo gritar. El arbitro pito, y el juego se detuvo. "Yagami, afuera!" volvio a gritar el entrenador desde la banca.

"Eh?" Tai se volteo, y miro al entrenador. "Me esta sacando del partido? Pero, señor entrenador...!"

"Pero nada, Yagami. Afuera!" exclamo el entrenador, con cara para nada indulgente. Y Tai no tuvo mas remedio que volver a la banca, con la cabeza baja. Prontamente, un nuevo jugador entro al partido.

"Pobre Tai..." dijo Sora, al verlo sentarse.

"Hey, es su culpa por estar tan distraido," dijo Matt, poniendose otra vez a tocar la harmonica.

"Oye, disculpa..." empezo un señor gordo que estaba sentado detras de el.

Matt volvio a quitarse la harmonica de la boca, y se volteo. "Si?"

"Podrias dejar de hacer ruido con esa cosa? Estoy tratando de ver el partido."

*Ruido? Cosa?* penso Matt, un tanto enojado. "Si. Lo siento," dijo, guardandose la harmonica en el bolsillo.

Y entonces el hombre comenzo a hablar, hablar y hablar de su hijo, quien, al parecer por lo poco que escucho Matt, estaba en el equipo de Tai.

Matt se volteo hacia Sora con una mirada de aburrimiento demasiado grande.

Sora se la devolvio. "Si, lo se. Entre el partido -que esta malisimo-, este señor hablando, y T.K. y Kari, estoy que ya no se para donde mirar."

Matt echo una mirada a los dos inocentes adolescentes que tenia junto a el. Y que, de hecho, en ese momento no parecian nada de inocentes con todo ese besuqueo que tenian desde hacia rato. Se habian pasado todo el partido besandose, abrazandose y diciendose cositas al oido y esas cosas tontas que hace la gente cuando se enamora. Eran como... suficientes cosas romanticas para todo el mes. Y Daisuke, quien estaba que ya no se aguantaba de los celos, se paro y decidio irse a otro lugar, lo mas lejos posible de ellos dos (que tal Alaska? ^.~), en donde no pudiera verlos, oirlos, o siquiera PERCIBIR lo que estaban haciendo.

Matt volvio a dirigirse a Sora. "Si, yo tambien. Son tan empalagosos que creo que me va a dar diabetes."

"Si, a mi me van a salir caries de tanto dulce," dijo Sora, y ambos rieron. "Mira, al parecer se van a ir a penalties," dijo, notando que todos los jugadores salian del campo hacia la banca. "Por que no vamos a ver que le pasa a Tai?"

"Bien, vamos," dijo Matt, y ambos se pusieron de pie. "Volvemos en un rato," les dijo a T.K. y Kari mientras pasaban, pero obviamente ellos no lo oyeron.

Cuando bajaron a ver a Tai, lo encontraron sentado en la banca, mirando hacia el piso. Nadie estaba hablando con el, asi que se veia muy solo.

"Oye, Tai, que te pasa?" le pregunto Sora, frente a el.

Tai alzo la cara, y los miro a ambos por un momento, en realidad como si estuviera mirando al vacio, con la mirada perdida. No dijo nada.

Sora miro a Matt. Matt se encongio de hombros. "Tai?" pregunto una vez mas Sora, pasando una mano frente a la cara de Tai para ganar su atencion. Fue inutil. Sora se sento junto a el, y le puso la mano en el hombro. "Que es lo que pasa?"

Matt se acerco a Tai, y lo miro por un momento. Y le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

"OUCH!" exclamo Tai, saliendo del trance. "PARA QUE HACES ESO?!"

"Pues estabas perdido en la nebulosa, y no nos contestabas," dijo Matt.

"Pudieron haberme llamado," le respondio Tai, no muy feliz.

"Lo hicimos, Tai," le dijo Sora, "pero no nos hacias caso... Que te pasa, Tai? Es decir, te pasaste todo el juego como distraido, ocurre algo malo?"

Tai la miro. Despues miro a Matt. Y despues miro hacia el piso. "No," dijo sonriendo, si bien un tanto forzadamente, noto Sora. "Todo esta bien, es solo que estaba pensando en algo."

"Durante todo el partido?" le pregunto Matt. "No crees que es un poco... demasiado? Estas dejando mal el nombre del colegio, y ni que decir que el entrenador esta perdiendo la fe en ti."

"Tai, nunca he oido de algo tan grave como para desconcentrarte del futbol," le dijo Sora, mirandolo fijamente.

Tai la miro, y miro a Matt. "Ustedes no saben lo que es. Ni siquiera han empezado a saber lo que es."

Ambos lo miraron extrañados. Sora abrio la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el entrenador.

"Yagami. Ven aca, chico," le dijo, su expresion severa, y un poco preocupado. Tai se puso de pie, y dejando a Matt y Sora mirandolo preocupados, se le acerco al entrenador, quien puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y lo miro directamente.

"Escucha, Yagami, en realidad no se que te pasa hoy, ni me voy a meter en tus asuntos personales. Pero escuchame: eres el mejor jugador que tengo, y nunca me has fallado. Ahora mismo estamos 0-0 en tiempos de penales, y nadie ha podido con ese maldito portero. Asi que quiero que vayas alla, y des la mejor patada que puedas dar, y que esa pelota atravieze la red y que el portero no sepa quien lo golpeo. Se que puedes hacerlo. El equipo depende de ti."

Tai estuvo a punto de voltearse a ver a Matt y Sora (quienes de paso lo miraban curiosos), pero no lo hizo. El entrenador tenia razon: el equipo dependia de el, y de ese penal. No podia defraudarlos.

Y con una mirada de decision, le sonrio a su entrenador. "No le fallare, señor."

"Asi lo espero, Yagami. Ahora sal y pateale el trasero a ese portero odioso!", dijo el entrenador, dandole una palmada en la espalda.

Tai se volteo hacia el campo, sonriendo un poco por la frase de su entrenador. Y, decidido, se coloco en posicion.

El portero del equipo de Hasegawa se recosto contra uno de los postes del arco y sonrio en forma burlona. "Dejame adivinar, Yagami, vas a tropezar con la bola, verdad? Es lo unico que te falta hacer."

Pero Tai no le hizo caso. Unos segundos mas tarde, el arbitro puso la bola en posicion. El arquero se acomodo, y Tai dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras. Mirando a la porteria, midio mas o menos la distancia y el angulo con el que la bola debia entrar para anotar un gol perfecto. No podia fallar este tiro.

Tai empezo a correr, a tomar impulso. Tenia que lograr este tiro. Por el mismo. Por sus compañeros. Por el entrenador. Por sus amigos. Por Matt y Sora, quienes lo estaban observando desde la banca.

Era el momento. Solo tenia que estirar la pierna y la bola entraria, sin mucho esfuerzo, y el portero ni la veria, mucho menos la detendria. Tai fijo la vista en la bola y...

__*Matt y Sora...?*

...la pateo...

...y la bola salio volando mas o menos cinco metros mas arriba de lo debido a la izquierda del poste la porteria.

Taichi Yagami habia fallado ese tiro.

De pronto, todo el estadio se sumio en un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, mirando a aquel miserable jugador. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS. Inclusive el portero de Hasegawa. Inclusive T.K. y Kari. TODOS.

Tai no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo el silencio. Se dejo caer de rodillas, y, recostando su cabeza entre sus manos, trato de sacarse las imagenes de Matt y Sora, y del penal perdido de su mente. Y fue entonces que todos, al parecer, recordaron sus movimientos, y mientras el arbitro anunciaba con su pito el final de los penales, los amigos (y familiares) de Tai corrian hacia el.

"Tai! Que te pasa? Te sientes bien?" le pregunto Sora, quien llego primero a su lado.

"Tai! Contestale! Maldicion, que es lo que pasa?" exclamo Matt, agitado.

Tai alzo la vista. "Estoy bien... solo es la adrenalina..."

"Por Dios, Tai, acabas de perder un penal." exclamo Sora, exasperada. "Seguro que estas bien? No te duele la pierna?"

"Estoy bien. En serio."

"Entonces, esa patada..."

"Nada, nada. Me distraje. Eso es todo."

"Oh, vamos, Tai. Si hay algo tan grave en lo que no puedas dejar de pensar, entonces dinoslo!" dijo Matt.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mi, Matt."

"Oh, Tai!" oyeron la exclamacion. Kari llego corriendo, y se agacho para abrazar a su hermano. "Hermano, que te pasa? Te sientes mal? Te duele la cabeza? Te lastimaste la pierna? No me digas que tienes un tumor cerebral o algo asi!"

Tai se puso de pie, mirando a su hermanita como si estuviera loca.

T.K. se volteo hacia Sora y Matt. "Que le pasa a Tai?"

"No, Kari, no tengo un tumor," dijo Tai. "Como ya dije, fue solo la adrenalina. No es nada."

"De veras?"

"De veras. Ya dejen de preocuparse."   
  
En ese momento el arbitro volvio a pitar para anunciar el inicio del tiempo de muerte subita. El partido no podia terminar empatado, obviamente. Se volteo hacia Taichi, y hacia los que lo rodeaban, como diciendoles que salieran del campo. Ellos asi lo hicieron, y no sin antes darle a Tai una ultima mirada, volvieron a sus asientos.

Tai asumio su posicion de delantero central otra vez. El entrenador no lo habia sacado del juego, y parecia que no lo iba a hacer. Mejor que no lo hiciera, razono, porque no podria ni mirarlo a los ojos de la verguenza. Tal vez estaba chocando la cabeza contra la pared por la desesperacion.

El arbitro volvio a pitar. La bola entro en juego. Tai la espero, viendo que aun estaba en la media cancha. Solo tenian tres minutos para anotar un gol, y ya se habian pasado mas o menos veintitres segundos. Pero entre la depresion por el penal fallido, y los pensamientos sobre Matt y Sora, estaba aun distraido. No podia evitarlo. Y no solo eso, sino que habia logrado efectivamente deprimir a todo su equipo tambien.

Matt, Sora, T.K. y Kari observaban todo desde la banca, en silencio. De hecho, el estadio entero estaba aun en silencio.

El mediocampista central de Hasegawa aun tenia la bola en su posesion, y los pocos jugadores de la secundaria Odaiba que aun estaban tratando de quitarle la bola, corrian junto a el. El jugador paso la bola a su compañero de la derecha, quien le dio inmediatamente el pase de vuelta al del centro, quien siguio corriendo hasta entrar en la delantera. El defensa central de Odaiba, viendo que el equipo contrario iba a dar el pase a su delantero mas potente, y viendo que no iba a poder quitarle la bola, se dio por vencido y se agacho a atarse los cordones de sus tacos.

Un minuto, trece segundos. El mediocampista de Hasegawa paso la bola al delantero central, quien pudo recibirla sin resistencia alguna. El jugador, viendo que la defensa no intentaba nada para quitarle la bola, se coloco en posicion para patear a la porteria. El portero de Odaiba, viendo que esto era un duelo uno a uno, tambien se posiciono. El central tomo impulso, y pateo.

Y la cosa mas increible, mas impresionante y, cabe tambien mencionar, mas ridicula, ocurrio.

La pelota salio disparada en linea recta hacia la porteria, pego en el tubo superior, reboto en el suelo con fuerza, le pego en la espalda al defensa central de Odaiba, salio volando hacia el lado contrario, volvio a rebotar en el piso, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, le pego en el brazo a un jugador de Hasegawa, volo otra vez por el aire, le pego a Taichi en la cabeza, reboto unas veces mas en el piso, salio rodando por el suelo lentamente, y hallando al portero viendo todo atonito, paso la linea de gol por al menos dos centimetros.

La secundaria Odaiba habia anotado un gol. Sin querer, pero lo habian anotado.

Todos en el estadio estaban atonitos.

El arbitro, recobrando su compostura, pito, indicando a todos que la secundaria Odaiba habia vencido, el partido habia terminado. Los jugadores de Hasegawa, aun demasiado sorprendidos para decir palabra, salieron casi arrastrandose de la cancha, murmurando entre si como eso no era posible, como aquel gol habia desafiado a las leyes de la fisica.

El entrenador parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. Y salio corriendo a la cancha, donde los jugadores aun estaban ahi parados en sus posiciones. Se detuvo frente al mediocampista derecho, llamandolos a todos. Cuando se acercaron al centro, todos estaban sorprendidos.

"Fue la casualidad quien gano..." murmuro uno de los jugadores.

"A quien le importa?" exclamo otro de los jugadores, alegrandose "Ganamos!"

"Vencimos a Hasegawa!" dijo otro, cayendo en cuenta.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" fue la exclamacion general, del equipo, del entrenador y de los espectadores, quienes recobraron su animo, y comenzaron a festejar.

Pero no Taichi Yagami. El solo se deprimio mas y salio de la cancha hacia la banca a recoger sus cosas. El primer jugador tenia razon, la casualidad habia ganado el partido. No ellos. De todos modos se sentia como un perdedor.

Sora, Matt, T.K. y Kari se acercaron a el. "Por que no estas celebrando con tus compañeros, Tai?" le pregunto Kari.

"Y que hay que celebrar?" le respondio el. "No ganamos. Eso fue pura suerte."

"Si tu lo dices," le respondio T.K., mientras Tai se cambiaba su camiseta.

"Por lo menos ellos estan felices," le dijo Matt.

"Eso no es futbol," le respondio Tai. "El futbol se trata de que tu y tu equipo corran, jueguen y metan goles. No se trata de que la bola vaya rebotando poco a poco y de a milagro cruce la linea. Eso no es futbol," repitio, cerrando su bolsa y poniendosela en el hombro. "Nos vamos al apartamento de Joe o que?"

Matt se encogio de hombros. "Vamos," dijo.

"Nosotros los alcanzamos despues," dijo Kari, tomando la mano de T.K. y saliendo hacia la cancha. Tai ni siquiera se preocupo por decirle a que hora tenia que regresar a la casa.

Los tres jovenes restantes tambien salieron del estadio, Sora y Matt charlando aun sobre aquel gol, y Tai un poco mas atras, en silencio.   
  


  
Chan chaaaaannnn... es tiempo otra vez paraaaaa... notitas! ^^

Oh Dios mio, esta cosa se hace cada vez mas grande! Estoy creando una monstruosidad! 0_0 Y todavia falta muuuuucho. Ahora es que las cosas empiezan a ponerse buenas. Sobre todo ahora que Taichi esta en la depre por ninguna razon aparente ^.~ Poco a poco tratare de meter mas a los chicos de 02. Espero. Por ahora, nada mas dejenme sus C&C&C en un review, si?   
  



	3. Noche #2 - Charlas virtuales, pactos y c...

Pagina nueva 1

Sin titulo

(un fanfic de digimon)

Digimon es propiedad de Toei, Fox Kids, etc etc etc... Los estoy usando sin permiso y no estoy sacando dinero de esta historia. Pequeña nota: Empece a escribir esto antes de saber que existia 02, asi que es logico que nada concuerde ^_^

En este capitulo : los digielegidos mayores se van de parranda. corazones se rompen, otros se arreglan, y otros se juntan... y como bono extra, los elegidos de 02 aparecen completitos! ^_^

__   
__   
__   
__   
_It's never too hard to find the words Nunca es muy dificil encontrar las palabras_   
_The words to say to you las palabras que decirte_   
_You make it so easy just to talk tu haces tan facil el hablar_   
_The way we talk things through la forma en que hablamos las cosas_   
_You're never too tired to care nunca estas muy cansada para preocuparte_   
_You're never too busy to just be there nunca estas muy ocupada para estar ahi_   
_And when I smile my feelings show y cuando sonrio mis sentimientos se ven_   
_So everybody, everybody knows asi que todo el mundo, todo el mundo lo sabe_   
__   
_- Westlife, Everybody knows._   
  
  
  
  
"...A una discoteca?" murmuro Sora, despues de oir el anuncio de su mejor amiga. 

Mimi sonrio. "Si! Asi podremos celebrar el triunfo de Tai, y de paso divertirnos un rato!" 

"Deberia siquiera mencionar las razones por la que esta idea no es buena?" pregunto Joe. 

"Crei que Joe tenia que quedarse en cama," dijo Matt. 

"Bueno," Mimi parpadeo, haciendose la inocente, "Shin dijo que Joe tenia que quedarse 'todo el dia en cama', y visto que ya NO ES de dia..." 

"No es que haya mucho que celebrar, Mimi," dijo Tai, aun medio deprimido por el partido. 

"Ademas, un poco de diversion no te hara daño, Tai," continuo Mimi sin perder el ritmo. 

"Para que abri la boca?" murmuro Tai. 

"Mimi," Sora, la voz de la razon, intervino, "entiendo que la mayoria de nosotros podemos ir a la discoteca y pasar un buen rato. Tu tienes diecisiete años. Legalmente no puedes ni asomarte para ver lo que esta pasando adentro, no te van a dejar entrar." 

"Oh, vamos, Sora! No parezco una niñita, o si? Ademas, yo tengo mis contactos y todo eso... claro que me van a dejar entrar...!"   
  
  
  
"COMO QUE NO ME VA A DEJAR ENTRAR?!?!?!?!" le grito Mimi en la cara al hombre que estaba parado revisando la entrada. Todos en la fila detras de ella, que estaba totalmente parada, se cubrieron los oidos. 

El hombre ni siquiera parpadeo. 

"ESCUCHEME BIEN, PATETICA EXCUSA DE GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD, ACASO SABE CON QUIEN SE ESTA METIENDO??!!! EH?!?!? SABE QUE YO PUEDO HACER QUE LO DESPIDAN EN UN DOS POR TRES?!?!?! HA!! ESO ES LO QUE HARE, YA LO VERA, VOY A ACUSARLO CON MI PAPI, Y ESTARA FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR ANTES DE QUE PUEDA DECIR 'PERDON'!!!" y cuando se puso a dar saltitos y pataditas como una niña de cinco años, todos se cubrieron la cara, murmurando entre si que no la conocian. 

"Sora, tu la detienes por la izquierda y Joe por la derecha," murmuro Matt, dirigiendose al frente. "Yo voy a ver si logro convencer a este tipo," dijo, y se volteo hacia ellos, como si hubiera olvidado algo, "y por favor, cubranle la boca, si?" 

Asi lo hicieron, y se llevaron a Mimi a un lado para ver si la calmaban. Tai y Matt caminaron hacia el hombre. Tai llego primero, y agarro al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, y comenzo a hablarle en un tono desesperado. "Escucheme, amigo, por favor no nos haga esto. Esa chica, usted no la conoce, pero si no la deja entrar ahora, se va a poner como una loca y va a gritar y patalear aun mas que antes. Y despues de eso se va a poner a llorar como una Magdalena, y nuestra conciencia no nos va a dejar vivir en paz. De seguro usted ha pasado por algo asi..." 

El hombre, bastante mas alto y robusto que Tai, lo miro de reojo. "De hecho, no." 

"Tai, sueltalo," intervino Matt, y Tai solto al hombre. Matt echo a Tai a un lado y se puso frente al hombre, quien de hecho SI estaba de su tamaño, y lo miro a los ojos. "Escuche, señor, tiene razon, ella es menor. Pero todos los que estamos con ella somos adultos responsables, mayores de 18. Por favor, se lo pido, dejela pasar. Yo me hago cargo de ella, y si pasa algo, yo tomo toda la responsabilidad. Le doy mi palabra que ni usted ni la discoteca van a tener problemas por esto. Por favor, solo dejenla entrar, aunque sea media hora..." 

El hombre lo miro directamente. Obviamente notaba que era sincero. "Esta bien, chico. Pero si algo sale mal, te echo la culpa a ti." 

"Claro, señor. No se preocupe," dijo Matt sonriendo, y corrio a decirles a los demas que si iban a poder entrar.   
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, en la casa de TK... 

Kari y Daisuke estaban sentados en el sofa, con TK en una improvisada tarima (que de hecho era solo un banquillo) frente a ellos. Estaba preparando su discurso para el dia de la final del campeonato. Desde luego que su equipo iba a ganar, y como capitan, debia estar preparado para hablar en publico. Habia decidido empezar con unos chistes. 

"A ver si adivinan este," empezo TK, sonriendo como un maniatico. "Este es el mejor de todos, asi que si les gusta este, de seguro les van a gustar los demas." 

"Si tu lo dices, TK," dijo Kari. 

"Ok, entonces escuchen: Si el ataque de Devimon es el 'Toque de la Maldad', entonces, cual es el ataque de Angemon?" 

Daisuke parpadeo, confundido. "Uhhhh... ummmm... No es el Golpe de Fe?" 

TK simplemente NO PODIA aguantarse la risa. Era tan divertido verlos pensando tanto la respuesta! "No-op. Se rinden?" 

"Uh, si?" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo. 

Si es que era posible, la sonrisa de TK crecio. "El toque de un angel!" exclamo, triunfante. 

Kari y Daisuke parpadearon. 

TK espero su respuesta. "Y bien?" 

Kari y Daisuke parpadearon otra vez. 

"Y si no me gusta este, quiere decir que no me van a gustar los demas?" pregunto Daisuke. 

"Eso quiere decir que no les gusto?" pregunto TK, con la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro. 

"TK, soy tu novia, y se supone que tengo que apoyarte," empezo Kari, dandole a TK unas palmaditas en el hombro, "pero eso fue horrible." 

TK bajo la cabeza, desilusionado. "Diablos, y yo que pensaba que era bueno..." 

"Por que no simplemente das las gracias a todo el mundo como hacen todos los ganadores?" sugirio Daisuke. 

"Si, pero yo queria ser original!" se quejo TK. 

"TK, estoy segura de que en ese momento estaras muy feliz y cansado como para recordar la originalidad," le dijo Kari. 

"Tienes razon, Kari. Mejor lo dejo asi. De todos modos, nadie me va a estar escuchando!" la sonrisa volvio a la cara de TK.   
  
  
  
El grupo estaba sentado en una mesa, lo mas lejos posible de la pista de baile, debido a las quejas de Jyou de que las bocinas iban a quebrarle los lentes. En ese momento, una cancion que ya tenia mas de dos años de no oirse empezo a sonar, y Mimi pego un brinco. 

"Ah! Esa es mi cancion favorita! Vamos, Matt, vamos a bailar!" y halando por el brazo a Matt, lo llevo casi arrastrado a la pista antes de que el pobre hombre se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los otros tres se quedaron en la mesa, Sora tomandose una piña colada, y Jyou atragantandose con coca-cola. Taichi solo miraba a Mimi y Matt bailando, como si estuviera contemplando algo en su mente. 

Despues de 45 minutos y cinco 'canciones favoritas' despues, Mimi habia bailado con todos los hombres que estaban en la discoteca, a excepcion de Jyou y Taichi. Cuando al fin decidio sentarse a descansar, le pidio a un chico cualquiera que pasaba por ahi un vaso de agua extra grande (y el chico SI se lo trajo!), y se volteo hacia sus compañeros. 

Sora la llamo. "Mimi, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" Mimi acepto, y ambas fueron al baño a ver si podian conversar en paz. 

"Que pasa?" pregunto Mimi, haciendose a un lado para que una muchacha pudiera salir por la puerta. 

"Tai y yo encontramos esto en la casa de Matt," le contesto Sora, sacando de su cartera el pequeño librito rosado. 

A Mimi le brillaron los ojos. "Mi DIARIO! Oh, Dios mio, no puedo creer que lo haya dejado en casa de Matt, soy tan descuidada... Gracias, Sora! No se que seria de mi si alguien llegara a encontrar esto y leerlo..." 

"Mimi?" 

"Eh?" 

"Tai leyo tu diario." 

Mimi parpadeo un par de veces. Y despues se puso mas roja que un signo de alto. Por la verguenza o por el enojo, no estoy segura. "QUE?!?!?! ESE GUSANO! LO VOY A MATAR!! PERO COMO SE ATREVE...?!?!?!" 

"MIMI!" exclamo Sora, tratando de llamar su atencion. 

Mimi hasta que brinco. "AH! Que? Sora, no me asustes asi!" 

"Es que..." empezo Sora. "Mimi, en el diario dice que... es verdad que estas enamorada de Matt?" 

Mimi volvio a parpadear. "Eh??? De que estas hablando, Sora? No estoy enamorada de Yamato!" 

"Pero, Mimi, en el diario dice..." 

"Aaaahhh! Te refieres a eso... No, yo solo lo decia fisicamente, es decir, Matt esta guapisimo y tu lo sabes, y por eso dije que me gusta pero fisicamente. Sabes que ni loca saldria con el!" 

Ahora fue Sora la que parpadeo. "Uf, que alivio..." 

Mimi la miro raro. "Que, acaso te gusta Matt?" 

Sora se puso toda roja. "NO! No, como se te ocurre! Lo que pasa es que Taichi y yo estabamos pensando que Matt no esta enamorado de ti, asi que si tu te enamorabas de el, iban a haber muchos problemas y probablemente su amistad se romperia para siempre... y no queremos que eso pase." 

"Hey... tienes razon, no habia pensado en eso... Ok, Sora, tengo una idea." 

"Idea para que?" 

"Vamos a hacer un pacto: Ninguna de las dos se va a enamorar de ninguno de nuestros amigos. Y la primera que lo haga que la parta un rayo," Mimi le enseño su dedo meñique, como diciendole que 'firmara el pacto'. 

Sora rodo sus ojos. "Mimi, no crees que estamos un poquito grandes ya para hacer esto?" 

Mimi solo agito mas su dedo meñique. 

Sora suspiro. "Esta bien..." y cerro el pacto con su dedo meñique. 

Mimi sonrio. "Bien!" Y ambas salieron del baño para ir a su mesa.   
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, en la casa de Miyako, Ken y Iori jugaban ajedrez y comian brownies, mientras que la anfitriona estaba muy ocupada mirando al monitor de una computadora como para prestarles atencion.   
  
  
miya-cupid3 : Pero que esperas, hombre!!! Cuentamelo todo! Con lujo de detalles! Cuantas terminales hay? Que velocidad tienen las conexiones? HABLA!!!!!!!!!   
da_comp_whiz : Jeje ^_^;; Bueno, en realidad no te puedo decir eso porque es confidencial, y todas estas comunicaciones son archivadas por la universidad... si se enteran de que te dije algo, me matan!   
miya-cupid3 : AWWWWWWW!!! No me puedes dar ni un adelanto? =(   
da_comp_whiz : Bueno, lo unico que te puedo decir es que TODO es computarizado, y cada estudiante tiene una laptop en la habitacion con conexion a internet y via satelite.   
miya-cupid3 : Y ya? Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? Nada mas? Ni siquiera algo chiquito?   
da_comp_whiz : En verdad es lo unico que te puedo decir, Miyako-chan.   
miya-cupid3 : Bueeeeeenoooo.... por lo menos dime como la has pasado, entonces.   
da_comp_whiz : Fantastico! Esto es como un sueño, Miyako-chan. Nunca pense que podria poner un pie en un lugar tan tecnologicamente avanzado como este.   
miya-cupid3 : Ah, no sabes cuanto te envidio, Koushiro-sempai! Universidad de ciencias computacionales y tecnologicas a los 17... tienes razon, es como un sueño! A ver, que tal son las clases? De verdad son tan avanzadas como dicen?   
da_comp_whiz : No lo creerias. Algunas hasta me parecen dificiles de llevar. De veras tienes que saber tus cosas para poder aprobarlas. Te juro que en estas clases nadie tiene el IQ menor que 125, a lo poco.   
miya-cupid3 : 0_0 No me digas eso! Oh no! Entonces no voy a poder entrar!   
da_comp_whiz : Ah, no lo creo, Miyako-chan. Estoy totalmente seguro de que el proximo año tu estaras acompañandome aqui, eres totalmente capaz de entrar y de sobra. Posiblemente Ken tambien nos acompañe.   
  
  
"Ken?" murmuro Miyako, extrañada. No sabia que Ken estaba pensando en asistir a esa universidad tambien. 

Al parecer el mencionado la oyo, porque se volteo y la miro. "Dijiste algo, Miyako-chan?" 

"Estas pensando ingresar a la UCiCoTec el otro año?" 

Ken parpadeo. "Bueno, era una de mis opciones." 

En ese momento, el hermano mayor de Miyako abrio la puerta, seguido de cerca por tres personas: dos eran altas, y una era mas bajita. "Papa esta alborotado porque tienes niños metidos en tu cuarto a las once de la noche, Imouto," dijo, directo al punto. 

"No son niños, son mis amigos, y ademas no son las once, son las diez y media!" se defendio Miyako. "Dile a Papa que deje de molestar." 

"Tsk, tsk, rebeldia, pequeña Miyako-chan?" se burlo su hermano. "Las niñas decentes no hacen eso." 

"Tengo 16 años, por el amor de Dios! Cuando van a aprender todos en esta casa que ya no soy una bebe? Y ya dejame en paz, que yo dejo entrar a cuantos amigos quiera a la hora que quiera porque es MI CUARTO! Esfumate, onii-san!" y dicho esto, dejo entrar a las tres personas al cuarto, y le cerro la puerta a su hermano en la cara. "Urgh! Como DETESTO que me hagan eso!" 

"No te preocupes, Miyako-chan, que tooooooodos los hermanos mayores son iguales," comento Hikari, casualmente sentandose en la computadora y reanudando la charla con Izzy. 

Daisuke se sento junto a Iori, frente al tablero de ajedrez, y movio unas cuantas piezas, pese a las protestas de su mas joven amigo. "Oye, Ken, me dijeron que Kimiko estaba preguntando por mi hoy? Es verdad eso?" pregunto, y despues se dio cuenta de la ficha que habia movido. "Hey! Jaque Mate!" exclamo, sonriendo. 

"Esa es la Reina, Daisuke," comento Ken, viendo como Iori se paraba de su puesto e iba a pararse junto a Hikari, Takeru y Miyako, que estaban frente a la computadora. "Y no, no he oido nada sobre Kimiko y tu." 

Daisuke (volviendo a poner las fichas en su lugar): ^^U "Estas seguro?" 

"De lo de Kimiko o de que esa es la Reina?" 

"Lo de Kimiko!" 

"Si." 

"Ni siquiera un rumor?" 

"Ni siquiera." 

"Fujihara Kimiko queriendo salir contigo, Daisuke?" intervino Takeru, "En tus sueños!" 

"Ah, ya van a ver, va a quedar rendida a mis pies, y se arrepentiran de sus palabras!" 

"Que estan haciendo los otros?" pregunto Iori. 

"Bueno, Taichi me llamo para chequear que estaba haciendo, y me dijo que iba a llegar tarde," respondio Hikari. 

"Estan en una discoteca," explico Takeru, relatando lo que su hermano le habia contado, "aparentemente para celebrar el triunfo del equipo de Tai." 

"Oh, que emocionante! Una discoteca! Realmente no puedo esperar a cumplir los dieciocho," exclamo Miyako. 

"Yo oi que Kimiko andaba detras de Ken," prosiguio Hikari con el tema. 

Daisuke: ;_; 

"Sabes que, hombre?" dijo, dirigiendose a su mejor amigo, "Te odio. Con toda mi alma. Como es que todas las chicas te persiguen?" 

"Tal vez es mi intelecto, o mi personalidad misteriosa, o mi increible apariencia?" respondio Ken, aun concentrandose en las piezas del tablero. 

"No todas," dijo TK, rodeando la cintura de Kari con uno de sus brazos, "porque Hikari Kamiya ya no necesita perseguir a nadie pues ya tiene a su amante caballero." 

"Y el caballero encontro a su princesa," dijo Hikari, dandole un beso en la mejilla al rubio joven. 

"Por que todo tiene que convertirse en un cuento de hadas cuando ustedes estan presentes?" intervino Miyako, empalagada hasta el tope. 

La feliz pareja decidio ignorarla. "Ademas," prosiguio Hikari, "Miyako tampoco anda babeando detras tuyo, Ken. Por lo menos ahora no." 

"HIKARI!" exclamo Miyako, toda roja, y practicamente fulminandola con la mirada. Para su suerte, Ken al parecer no escucho el comentario, o si lo hizo, decidio ignorarlo. "Yo no soy asi!" 

Todos la miraron con cara de duda. "No tenemos que listar todos los hombres que te han gustado en el ultimo mes, o si?" pregunto Daisuke, acusador. 

Miyako se sonrojo aun mas. "Estas celoso porque TU no estas en esa lista!" 

Daisuke se encogio de hombros. "Como sea. Hey, por que no vienen a mi casa? Les voy a mostrar el nuevo videojuego que consegui anoche y que esta super bueno!" dijo, emocionado. Ken e Iori alzaron sus miradas del tablero de ajedrez, y asintieron, mientras que Takeru le dijo a Hikari que el tambien los acompañaria. 

"No hay problema. Solo me quedare con Miyako un rato mas," le contesto Kari, sonriendo. 

"Estas segura? Estaras bien caminando a tu casa sola?" 

"No te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme sola," le repitio Hikari, y cuando los tres muchachos salieron del cuarto, cerro la puerta tras ellos, y se volteo hacia su mejor amiga. Pero Miyako ni la miro. 

"No te voy a dirigir la palabra MAS NUNCA, Hikari Yagami!" exclamo Miyako, cruzandose de brazos. 

Hikari puso cara de culpa. "Perdon! Se me escapo!" 

"'Se me escapo, se me escapo'! Como se te pudo haber 'escapado'?!?!?!?!" 

"Lo siento!" 

"Oh..." Miyako cayo en su silla en forma dramatica, "como quisiera que me tragara la tierra..." 

"Ay, Miya-chan, no es tan malo... por lo menos no sabe que todavia te gusta..." 

"No es tan malo? HAH! Para ti es tan facil decirlo, si tienes una vida amorosa perfecta! Tienes un novio guapisimo que te ama y que daria la vida por ti sin dudar..." con cada palabra se deprimia mas. "Ay, por que yo no puedo tener a alguien como lo tienes tu?" 

Hikari no sabia que decirle. "Bueno, eh, esto no pasaria si te decidieras de una buena vez!" 

"Pero si yo ya decidi! Claro, me gusta un chico distinto de vez en cuando... esta bien que uso lentes pero no soy ciega! Pero lo de el es diferente..." 

Hikari se acerco a Miyako y puso una mano en su hombro. "Miyako-chan... a mi no me parece que esto sea bueno para ti." 

Miyako la miro, confundida. 

"Es que... has estado enamorada de el desde que lo conociste, y el todavia no capta el mensaje..." 

Miyako arqueo una ceja. "Lo dice la señorita 'Estoy-enamorada-de-Takeru-desde-que-tenia-ocho-años'???" 

Hikari se sonrojo. "Eso es diferente! Por lo menos yo si sabia que Takeru me queria... solo que fui muy timida..." 

"Como sea. Es que, yo trato, Hikari, de veras que trato de no pensar en el, pero es muy dificil..." 

Hikari sonrio, si bien en forma triste. "Ya no te preocupes por eso, Miyako. Sabes que todo terminara bien." 

Miyako tambien sonrio en forma debil. "Si tu lo dices..." 

Hikari entonces miro su reloj y vio que era muy tarde, asi que se despidio de Miyako y se fue a su casa. Miyako reanudo su conversacion con Koushiro.   
  
  
miya-cupid3 : Ya volvi, Koushiro-sempai...   
miya-cupid3 : Todavia estas ahi?   
da_comp_whiz : Estoy aqui ^_^ Por que me dejaron colgando por tanto tiempo?   
miya-cupid3 : Nada...   
da_comp_whiz : Que te pasa?   
miya-cupid3 : No me pasa nada   
da_comp_whiz : Si te pasa algo. Anda, dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar...   
da_comp_whiz : Miyako...   
miya-cupid3 : Como supiste que me pasa algo?   
da_comp_whiz : Porque te conozco... normalmente estarias alegre, y ahora estas toda seria... dime que te pasa, no me gusta que estes asi...   
miya-cupid3 : Es que...   
da_comp_whiz : Si...   
miya-cupid3 : Hikari practicamente le dijo a todos que me gusta Ken   
miya-cupid3 : Enfrente de Ken   
miya-cupid3 : Y eso no es lo peor, sino que el ni siquiera se dio por aludido, no dijo nada   
miya-cupid3 : Y Kari dice que ya me de por vencida y me olvide de el   
miya-cupid3 : Pero a mi me duele mucho, y me siento tan estupida...   
miya-cupid3 : Izzy?   
miya-cupid3 : Kou-kun?   
miya-cupid3 : Koushiro? Estas ahi?   
da_comp_whiz : Si... aqui estoy...   
da_comp_whiz : Miyako... la verdad, no soy bueno para- para estas cosas. No se que decirte...   
miya-cupid3 : No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada. Solo con prestarme atencion ya me ayudaste...   
miya-cupid3 : Koushiro-sempai?   
da_comp_whiz : Tu... no eres estupida, Miyako-chan. No digas eso.   
da_comp_whiz : Tengo que irme.   
user da_comp_whiz has logged out>   
  
  
Miyako fruncio el ceño. "Bueno, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de darle las gracias. Ah, como sea," murmuro, y se fue a acostar.   
  
  
  
Mimi se sento en su asiento. Matt y Sora estaban bailando en la pista una cancion movida. Jyou estaba buscando otra soda, y Taichi estaba sentado junto a ella, pero en realidad daba igual porque ni se sentia su presencia... estaba muy ocupado mirando como perrito faldero a sus dos amigos en la pista de baile. 

"Que pasa, Tai?" le pregunto. 

Tai volteo su mirada hacia ella. "Nada..." murmuro, y volvio a mirar a la pista de baile. 

Mimi no necesitaba ser adivina para entender lo que estaba pasando. Y en realidad lo habia visto venir desde hacia un tiempo. Mucha gente la veia como una niña superficial y boba, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos ella era una profesional. Bueno, hora de ayudar a Taichi! 

En ese momento, la cancion termino, y ambos pudieron ver como Sora y Yamato regresaban a la mesa. Mimi se apresuro en hablar. "Tai, quieres bailar?" y ante la mirada atonita de unos curiosos de la mesa de atras, halo a Tai hasta la pista de baile sin que el pudiera ni protestar. 

Y Jyou llego a la mesa y no encontro a nadie. 

Unos segundos despues, Matt y Sora llegaron a acompañarlo. Entonces Jyou miro a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya habia pasado la medianoche. "Oigan, creo que ya es hora de irnos." 

"Tienes razon. Voy a buscar a Tai y Mimi para que podamos pagar..." murmuro Sora, y se puso de pie. Ni idea de donde estaria Taichi, pero estaba segura de que Mimi estaba bailando, asi que se mezclo entre la gente que estaba en la pista para ver si la veia. Por el momento no la encontraba, pero le parecio ver un poco de cabello rosado por alla, en una esquina... 

Sora se detuvo repentinamente. Los habia encontrado... a los dos. 

Estaban besandose. 

Y dicho sea de paso, en una forma bastante apasionada. 

"MIMI! TAICHI!" exclamo, no creyendo a sus ojos. 

Los dos se separaron de un brinco. Tai inmediatamente exclamo "Sora!" mientras que Mimi se dio la vuelta para que nadie la viera sonrojarse. 

Sora sintio como Yamato y Jyou se detenian tras ella. Se volteo hacia Mimi. "Mimi, no ha pasado ni media hora desde que me hiciste hacer ese estupido pacto y vengo y te encuentro besandote con Taichi?!?!?!?!" 

Se hizo silencio. Tanto, que se podria oir hasta un alfiler cayendo al suelo. La musica, que antes les reventaba los oidos de lo fuerte que estaba, de repente paso a un segundo plano. 

Lo unico que se oia eran los pedazos del corazon roto de Jyou Kido, que caian al suelo y eran pisados por los bailarines. 

Nadie noto cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue, apurandose a pasar para el otro lado, empujando a la gente, que se quejaba por la agresividad del joven. Pero no le importo. Solo queria salir de alli.   
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, Sora y Mimi habian ido otra vez al baño a discutir lo que habia pasado. 

"Ya te dije que entre Tai y yo no hay nada! Fue el momento, la cancion, no se... Ya se que estas enamorada de Tai pero te juro que entre el y yo no hay nada!" 

"MIMI! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que... argh! Tu sabes que no estoy interesada en Taichi!! Lo que me molesta es que, no se, tu misma me obligas a hacer un pacto tonto y ni cinco minutos despues ya lo estas ROMPIENDO?!" 

"Fue sin querer! Y deja de negar lo que SABES que es verdad!" 

"Ah! Mimi, cuantas veces tengo que DECIRTELO para que te ENTRE en la cabeza...!" 

"Esta bien, esta bien! Aunque te lo estes negando a ti misma... lo que si se es que, bueno, tienes razon con lo de la promesa. Fue sin querer! Y ademas, si entre Tai y yo no hay nada, entonces tecnicamente no la estoy rompiendo, no? Lo siento, Sora... Mira, eres mi mejor amiga, y nosotras nunca peleamos, y miranos ahora! De verdad, no quiero que una tonteria como esta dañe nuestra amistad..." 

Sora bajo la guardia. "Tienes razon, Mimi... No debi haber reaccionado asi..." 

"Yo tambien habria reaccionado asi, si hubiera pensado que mi mejor amiga me esta quitando a mi hombre..." 

Sora le dirigio LA MIRADA. "Mimi..." 

"Ok, ok, si dices que no sientes nada por el, entonces no sientes nada por el..." murmuro Mimi. "Entonces, que? Nos perdonamos mutuamente?" 

"Esta bien. Pero dejemos el pacto de lado, porque no creo que vaya a funcionar... Imaginate, no ha pasado ni un dia y ya estamos terminandolo." 

"Por que? Lo dices por Taichi? Ah, ves, ya sabia que te gustaba!" 

"Ay, pero que necia eres! Que no, que no me gusta Taichi. Ademas, si tanto dices que me gusta, para que hiciste ese pacto despues de todo?" 

"Errr... pues la verdad no se, fue algo que se me ocurrio en el momento..." 

Sora: *PLOP!* -_-;; 

"Esta bien," continuo Mimi, "mejor vamos para afuera, que tengo que aclarar las cosas con Tai, no sea que se le vaya a pasar por la cabeza que yo pueda estar enamorada de el o alguna otra idea loca como esa..."   
  
  
  
Afuera... 

"No sabia que estabas saliendo con Mimi," comento Yamato de la nada, con sus ojos rastreando el lugar para ver si encontraba a algun chico alto con cabello azul. 

"No lo estoy," murmuro Taichi, aunque no se escucho bien porque tenia la cara entre sus manos. 

"No?" dijo Yamato, con los ojos mas grandes que dos sartenes. "Entonces me sorprende que la estes besando en publico, Taichi Yagami!" 

"No me digas eso, que ya lo se!" exclamo Tai, golpeando la mesa con un puño. "Yama... alguna vez te has sentido... como perdido en el momento? Tan ensimismado que no te das cuenta de lo que haces?" 

Yamato se paso una mano por su cabello. "Uf! Si, muchas veces." 

"Bueno, eso me paso hoy. Es mas, Mimi ni siquiera me gusta! La verdad no se por que la bese..." Taichi apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano. Yamato siguio buscando a Jyou. "Ah, se me habia olvidado... felicidades," murmuro Tai, desanimado. 

Yamato lo miro, arqueando una ceja. "Gracias. Pero por que?" 

Tai no entendio. "Por lo tuyo con Sora..." trato de explicar. 

Matt parpadeo. "Lo mio con Sora? Pero si yo no tengo nada con ella... De donde sacaste esa idea?" Entonces una conclusion le cayo a la mente. "Espera un segundo... es por eso que has estado deprimido todo el dia? Porque pensaste que Sora y yo eramos novios?! Tai, estabas celoso de mi!!" 

"No estaba celoso de ti!! A mi no me gusta Sora!" exclamo Tai inmediatamente, como de reflejo. 

"Pero desde luego que estabas celoso de mi... a menos que... OhDiosmioestasenamoradodemi?!?!?!?!" exclamo Yama, horrorizado. 

0_0 "CLARO QUE NO!" para este momento ya toda la gente de la discoteca los estaba mirando raro. "ESTAS LOCO?! NO ESTABA CELOSO! Solo deprimido, ya sabes, por el juego... no me gusta Sora y mucho menos TU!" 

Yamato exhalo, aliviado. "Gracias al cielo... De donde sacaste la idea de que Sora y yo estabamos... saliendo?" 

Ahora Tai parpadeo. "Bueno, es la forma en que siempre concuerdan... y tu club de fans... y en el partido..." trato de formar una frase coherente, pero ahora que sabia que no era verdad, sus hipotesis se venian abajo. 

"Que es todo este escandalo?" pregunto Mimi al tiempo que ella y Sora se sentaban en sus puestos. 

"Ah, nada, solo que Taichi estaba declarando su amor por mi..." les contesto Yamato, con una sonrisa burlona. 

"ARGH! TE MATO!" exclamo Tai, y se le hubiera tirado encima a Yamato para romperle la cara (como en los viejos tiempos, eh?) si Sora no lo hubiera halado por la camisa. 

"Ya es tarde, por que no nos vamos a casa?" dijo ella. 

"OIGAN! Donde esta Jyou?" pregunto Mimi al momento que se dio cuenta de que uno de sus tres amigos faltaba. 

Taichi y Yama se encogieron de hombros. "No sabemos. Un momento estaba detras de nosotros, y al siguiente ya no estaba," le respondio Yamato. 

Sora penso rapido. "Entonces como vamos a volver a nuestras casas?" 

Los otros tres sintieron entonces como les caia la desgracia sobre sus hombros. No habian pensado en eso. "Jyou tenia el auto..." murmuro Yamato. 

"Y nosotros no tenemos..." murmuro Taichi. 

"Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que caminar?" se quejo Mimi. 

Matt se puso de pie. "Bueno, chicos, ni modo. Ustedes vayan saliendo, yo ire a pagar todo... Oh no, esperen, tengo una idea. Por que no acompañas a Mimi a su casa? No puede andar por ahi sola, y tu vives mas cerca a su casa que yo... Mientras que yo acompañare a Sora. Que tal?" 

Taichi estaba a punto de deprimirse otra vez, cuando recordo que Matt ya le habia aclarado todo. "Bueno... esta bien. Vamos, Mimi." 

"Si, papa tiene que estar dando vueltas por el techo desde hace horas," comento Mimi, despidiendose con la mano. 

Yamato y Sora se apresuraron a pagar las bebidas y se fueron. 

Ni cinco minutos despues, un auto se parqueo frente a la entrada de la discoteca. La ventana se abrio, y un joven con lentes y cabello azul asomo su cabeza. No vio a nadie conocido. Asi que se fue.   
  
  
  
Sora se detuvo, mirando al frente. "Ya estamos aqui." Efectivamente, estaban frente a su casa. 

Yamato la miro. Hasta el momento su tema de conversacion se habia concentrado en su ultimo disco, pero antes de irse a su casa tenia que decirle otra cosa. 

"Sora... antes de que entres a tu casa... recuerdas que estabamos preocupados porque Tai estuvo actuando raro todo el dia?" 

"Claro. ¿Que, te dijo que era lo que le pasaba?" 

Matt dudo. "Si... pero no se si deberia decirtelo." 

Pero la mirada de Sora inmediatamente lo hizo decidirse. "Anda, Matt... sabes que estoy preocupada por Tai... dime que le pasa, si?" 

"Bueno... no me vas a creer esto, pero Tai creia que tu y yo eramos novios." 

Sora se sonrojo toda. Si era por enojo o por verguenza, eso no lo podremos saber. "Que? Pero de donde saco esa idea?" 

"Y yo que se. Tu sabes como es Taichi..." dijo Yamato, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. 

Si Sora estaba preocupada antes, ahora estaba peor. "No se como tomar esto, Matt..." 

"Sabes que Tai estaba celoso, Sora..." 

"Lo se... es que se le nota. Pero estoy preocupada, es decir, si se pone asi solo porque piensa que estoy saliendo con alguien, imaginate el dia que eso sea verdad! O el dia que me case, no se..." ya se estaba desesperando. Sabia desde hace bastante tiempo lo que Tai sentia por ella, pero no sabia que fuera tan serio. No queria hacerle daño. Era su mejor amigo... 

"Pero de que hablas? Eso no pasara porque a TI tambien te gusta Tai..." comento Matt, notando que Sora lo estaba viendo todo al reves. 

Sora miro al cielo. "Pero que pasa con todos hoy? Por que todos piensan que estoy enamorada de Tai?!" 

Matt la miro con incredulidad. "No lo estas? No te creo." 

"No me crees? Pero si tu no me tienes que creer! Mira, en serio, no tengo IDEA de por que todos piensan eso de mi! Que, acaso estoy haciendo algo que hace parecer que estoy enamorada de Taichi? Nada!" 

Yamato seguia sin creerle. "A ver, mirame a los ojos y dime que no lo quieres." 

"No seas infantil! Esto es serio!" 

"Es la unica forma que podre saber que estas diciendo la verdad," le dijo Matt, cruzandose de brazos. 

Sora rodo sus ojos y acepto. "Esta bien," y tambien cruzandose de brazos miro a Yamato a los ojos. 

Pero no pudo decir nada. 

_Sus ojos..._

_Nunca habia visto un azul tan puro..._

_Como el inmenso mar..._

_Un mar en el que puedo ahogarme..._

El podia verse reflejado en los ojos de Sora. 

_Que color tan peculiar..._

_Un marron tan oscuro..._

_Como el chocolate..._

_Quisiera probarlo..._

Se estaban acercando... como por magnetismo... la fuerza de atraccion que habia en esa mirada era tan fuerte... sus labios estaban a milimetros de distancia... no podian ni parpadear... tan cerca... era como si una luz acabara de encenderse... 

...la luz del porche de la casa de Sora. 

"Sora? Hija, eres tu?" 

Los dos saltaron para atras como si los hubiera mordido una serpiente, ambos rojos hasta las puntas de las orejas. 

"Eh, em... si, mama, soy yo... uh... ya llegue!" dijo Sora, plasmando una radiante sonrisa falsa en su cara. 

La señora Takenouchi asomo su cabeza por la puerta de entrada. "Es tarde, Sora... oh, hola, Matt, ¿como estas? Acompañaste a Sora a casa?" 

"Ehhh..." 

_Que elocuentes estos jovenes de ahora_, penso la señora Takenouchi, sonriendo para sus adentros. 

"Buenoooommm..." empezo Sora. "Yama, es tarde, asi que mejor ya andate para tu casa! Adios!" exclamo Sora y, empujando a su mama para adentro, cerro la puerta tras ella. 

Yamato no pudo decir nada al ver la puerta cerrarse en sus narices, asi que se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hasta su casa, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, o mejor dicho, en lo que CASI paso. 

Adentro, la mama de Sora la miro como si le estuviera insinuando algo. "Sora, hija, estas toda roja. Te pasa algo? Algo que tengas que contarle a tu querida madre?" 

Sora, si era posible, se sonrojo aun mas. "Mama! Mañana tengo clases, tengoqueirmeadormiradios!" murmuro a mil por hora, y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion. 

La señora Takenouchi la observo, sonriendo.   
  
  
  
  
****Notitas! ^.^   
  
DIOS DE MI VIDA! Esta cosa se hace cada dia mas gigantesca... ^^U Cuantas palabras tiene esto? Cuantos KBs? Y pensar que solo voy por la noche #2... Como sea, las cosas se empiezan a complicar, eh? No se, con este fic estoy haciendo todo lo que no me gusta leer en otros fics, y me esta gustando! Soy rara, lo se ^_^ Besos en el tercer capitulo, yo? Desde cuando? Desde ahora, al parecer ^^;;; Y *NOOOOO*, esto no es un Taimimi. N-O-P-E. Asi que, Tai no quiere aceptar que le gusta Sora, y todos creen que a Sora le gusta Tai, pero ella... que complicacion al final, no? Esa ultima escena me tomo como tres semanas para escribir. No encontraba como hacerla. Sin embargo, hoy me sente y la escribi todita en menos de dos horas. Feh. Cosas de la inspiracion >. El fragmento de la cancion al principio es (c)2001 de Westlife, y si, es para ilustrar los sentimientos de Taichi. No le queda perfecto? ^.^ Y no solo las cosas se complican para los mayores, sino que abri paso al segundo _*ehem*_ triangulo amoroso de la serie. Ya saben cual es? ^^ Bueno, ahora que al fin termine esta monstruosidad, voy a darle un descanso de unos dias, y voy a trabajar con mis otros fics que no he terminado... -cali-chan.   
  



End file.
